


Blooming spring

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Drawn in 2016 on the Fandom BattleMirror art
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Kudos: 12





	Blooming spring

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for fanfic **MamaLen** "The smell of bitterness and hope"  
> Mirror to art ["Time of the red moon"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736424)

  
  


**Цветущая весна**  
Торин Дубощит и Трандуил Лихолесский  
Зеркало к арту [«Время красной луны»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736424)  
Иллюстрация к фанфику **МамаЛень** "Запах горечи и надежды"


End file.
